1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emitting device, and to an electron beam device and an image display apparatus that include the electron emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an alternative to CRTs, a low-profile display apparatus has been studied which includes a face plate including a plurality of light emitting members, and a rear plate having a plurality of electron emitting devices corresponding to the light emitting members. The face plate and the rear plate oppose each other with a distance of several millimeters therebetween. In such a low-profile display apparatus, the number of electron emitting devices is increased according to the demand for wide-screen and high-definition display apparatuses, while the power consumption is to be reduced. Accordingly, a low-profile image display apparatus including so-called vertical electron emitting devices that are expected to focus electron beams and to enhance the electron emission efficiency has been studied. This type of electron emitting device includes an insulating member having a cathode on its side surface and a gate on its upper surface. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-229809 discloses a vertical electron emitting device and a low-profile image display apparatus including the same.